Namesake
by DBZfangurl47
Summary: Roy Mustang walked into the Rockbell's living room late in the afternoon. Edward had called him the night before and demanded he take the next train to Risembool, with no further explanation. And so, Roy did. The last thing he expected to see when he arrived at the Rockbell's was Edward holding a little baby. Implied EdWin, Parental!RoyEd SPOILERS FOR END OF BROTHERHOOD/MANGA!


"We will arrive at the Risembool Train Station in two minutes."

Roy Mustang looked up when the train employee entered the car and spoke. Risembool, that was his stop. Roy bent down and grabbed the handle to his suitcase that was under the seat. When the train came to a stop, he stood and exited. He left the train station, then stood there for a moment, taking in the scenery of beautiful Risembool. It sure was nice there, but he still wished he know _why_ he was there.

_"Sir, there's a call for you for an outside line."_

_Roy looked up from his paperwork to see Hawkeye standing in his office doorway. Why a phone call now? He was trying to finish his paperwork quickly so he could go home. He had already been at Central HQ much later than he wanted._

_"Patch it through." he told her, and picked up the phone on his desk._

_He brought the receiver to his ear. "General Mustang speaking,"_

_"Mustang!" A familiar voice yelled._

_"Fullmetal?"_

_"I've told ya a hundred times, it's Edward, no more 'Fullmetal'." As Ed spoke his former title, he deepened his voice, mimicking how Roy sounds. "Hey, listen, I need to you to come to Risembool, right away!" _

_"What, why? I'm kind of busy here." Roy answered._

_An irritated groan came from the phone. "Just come! This is more important then you pretending to work!"_

_"Hey! I don't _pretend_ to-" The click of Ed hanging up cut him off. "Hello? Ed?"_

_Roy sighed as he hung up the phone. "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye,"_

_Riza answered immediately. "Yes sir?"_

_"Get me a train ticket to Risembool and call Grumman and let him know I'll have to cancel our chess game tomorrow."_

_"Yes sir. Is there something wrong?" Riza asked._

_Roy sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face. "No idea,"_

It wasn't too long before Roy could see the Rockbell's house. He walked up to the front door, raised his right hand and knocked three times. Immediately he heard a dog start barking, following by someone shushing it. Pinako opened the front door.

"Hello, Ms. Rockbell." Roy greeted.

She gave him a nod in return. "Hello," She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.

"Edward," Pinako called as she turned around, "The general is here."

"Send him in here." Ed called from another room. Pinako turned to Roy.

"He's in the living room." She said, pointing Roy in the right direction.

When Roy entered the room, he stopped and stared in surprise. Edward was sitting on a couch, cradling a tiny baby in his arms. Roy had known Ed's wife Winry was pregnant, but had it really been nine months already?

"Well," Ed said, interrupting Roy's thoughts. "Ya gonna get over here and met my kid?" He grinned at the colonel. Roy smirked back as he walked over to Ed's side and looked down at the small child in his hands.

"Wow," Roy said, "He looks…" Roy trailed off, unable to think of a fitting word.

"Perfect?" Ed finished for him. "He is. Completely healthy and on-time, too."

"Boy or girl?" Roy asked.

"I just said "he". Besides, I told you before he was born it was a boy." Ed replied.

"No," Roy said, "You told me you thought it was a boy, but you weren't going to find out for sure until the baby was born."

Ed grinned again, "But I was right. Aren't I always?"

Roy scoffed, "Yeah, right." He looked back to the baby when he opened his eyes. Big and gold, just like his father's. And his little tuff of hair was the same shade as Ed's as well. "He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah," Ed said, "But his eyes are a bit darker than mine, like Al's."

"So have you decided on a name?" Roy asked. Ed smiled; he'd been waiting for him to ask that.

"Well, I'll give you a few hints." Edward said as he switched from cradling the baby to holding him against his shoulder. "It's three letters, starts with an "R", ends with a "Y", and has an "O" in it somewhere."

Roy stared at Ed in astonishment. _No way, he really…?_ "You… you named your first son after _me_?"

Ed shrugged, as if it were nothing big. "Our first girl was named after Winry's mother, Sarah, so we wanted to name our first boy after my father. But, since my dad was a jerk, you're the next best thing. Plus, Win's always liked the name Roy."

The general smiled, "Thank you, Edward. I'm honored." Ed shrugged again.

"Yeah… Well, you've done so much for me, it's the least I could do." He grinned, "So your first son's gonna be Edward, after me, right?"

Roy smirked back, "Yeah, _right_. I don't think I could handle another Ed. I don't think the _world_ could handle another Ed."

Ed laughed, then switched his position back to cradling his son. "You want to hold him?" He offered after a moment.

"No, no, I…" Roy immediately tried to decline.

"Oh, come on, it's not hard." Ed carefully set the baby in Roy's arms, then adjusted the general's elbow. "Make sure you hold his head, like this."

Roy let Ed move his elbow before slowly sitting down on the couch. Standing up while holding the baby made Roy nervous; he was afraid he'd drop him.

Roy stared down into his namesake's big eyes. Should he say something to him?

"Um, hey kid." Roy said, "You look a lot like your dad, you know that?"

Ed chuckled as he sat down next to Roy. "Say hi to Grandpa Roy!" he said to the baby.

Roy's reaction was immediate. "_Grandpa_? He is _not_ calling me that!"

"Why not?" Ed asked with fake innocence and a huge grin.

"Because," Roy said, "I am _not_ old enough to be a _grandpa_."

"Yeah, right," Edward said, reaching over and gently playing with baby Roy's hair. "Keep tellin' yourself that, Gramps."

**Author's Note:**

**This is short. Yeah. Only like 1000 words :P**

**So, like I said in a different story of mine, I made up a bunch of EdWin kids a long time ago and their oldest is named after Roy. X3 That's lame, I know, but I like it anyways. **

**You might have noticed Ed mentions that their first daughter is named Sarah, but I just said Roy is the oldest. That's because when I made the EdWin kids, I came up the story that Ed and Winry have a daughter before Roy, though she's born premature and doesn't make it. D: I'm not sure I like that idea now, but this was written a while ago and I didn't feel like taking that part out.**

**Please review! :D **


End file.
